Seven-colored Kokoro
by Authorette9
Summary: Mikan has loosen her memories. A few months later, she moves in to Seiyo Gakuen. Meeting the Shugo Charas!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name's Mikan Sakura. I just recently moved from a small village to Tokyo. I have just woken up from a two-year comma. I didn't know what happened. I just... Woke up. And my grandpa told me I fell into a comma. My best friend is Bear-san. You might think I'm stupid, but he is a moving bear. Weird things happens I guess? I am a typical girl, people say I'm friendly and cheerful. But, deep inside, I wonder who I really am. I feel like, in my heart I'm missing something. Like a piece of puzzle that is not complete.

Today's my first day in my new school. I'm a freshman in Junior High. I recently entered in the middle of the semester. But, I'm ready! Hello, Seiyo Gakuen!

I haven't gotten my new uniform... So, I'm using free clothes. I feel weird, people must be staring at me. Well, I do have a tendency of standing out.

Suddenly, I fell. I realized that I was spacing off. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! I said helping the girl up." "It's alright!" she exclaimed. "My name's Yuichi Yaya! People call me Yaya! Are you the new student?" "Yeah! I am Mikan Sakura! By the way, do you know the way to Class 1A?" "Of course I do, I am part of the student council afterall..." She took my hand and dragged me off. I saw something doll-like floating next to her... Must have been my imagination...

"Sensei, the new student is here." she said pointing to me.

"Oh! Okay. Let's introduce you, ne?"

I smiled.

"Students, we have a new student today!"

I walked in with a smile. "Konnichiwa minna-san! My name is Mikan Sakura. I just transferred here. I hope we all can be good friends!"

The girls starred at me for a moment and squealed, "Cute and friendly!" I just smiled.

The boys were asking me whether I have a boyfriend or not. I answered no and walked off.

I took a spot next to a pink-haired girl. "Hi! I'm Mikan!" I said, turning to her. "Hinamori Amu." she nodded.

Suddenly a cheerful voice came... "Amu! Chara change!" "Gomen! I'm Hinamori Amu!" she said, while her hairclip turned to a pink heart.

"Huh?" she said. She turned right to her and whispered to a flying cute, doll-like figure. "Ran!"

"Err... Hinamori-san? What is that?" I said pointing the small pinkette in a cheerleading outfit.

"You... can see them?"

I just sheepishly smiled and said, "Yeah... Yaya-chan also has those right?"

She thought for a moment... Then called a blonde-haired guy and a cute girl. "Tadase-kun! Rima-chan!" she called out.

They walked to her and the supposedly Tadase guy smiled at me. I realized they all had those doll-like figures...

"Tadase, Rima... She sees our charas." "Wow. Really? Maybe she's going to have one!"

I, feeling a little confused, said, "Err... What are those exactly?" Tadase shook my hand and introduced himself as Hotori Tadase. He told me to come to meet the Student Council after school...

The whole day went fine. Then I found out that I had a fanclub... That was weird, nothing was special about me... But I just shrugged it off.

After school, I went to meet up the Guardians, as the other school kids call them in a greenhouse type of place. I was introduced to Amu, the Jocker, Tadase, the King, Rima, the Queen, Yaya, the Ace, and Kairi, the Jack. I also met Kuukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Ikuto... Whose probably a high-schooler.

I found out that those creatures were called "Shugo Charas." I told you weird things happen in my life... Amu has Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Tadase has Kiseki. Rima has Kusukusu. Yaya has Pepe. Kairi has Musashi. Kuukai has Daichi. Nagihiko has Temari and Rhythm. Utau has Iru and Eru. And, Ikuto... has Yoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Charas huh? I smiled saying, "Sugoi ne!" I was pretty bedazzled, but as I said, weird things happen to me.

"So, I guess if you can see charas, maybe you have one! Or at least will have one!"

"I don't know..." I smiled. "So, will you join us for tea, Mikan-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Sure." I giggled. We had tea together... When Amu jumped, "I sense an X-egg!"

They all said, "Watashiwa no Kokoro unlock!" And they all transformed.

Amu was a totally different person, she was cheerful and girly... And pink.

The others had different personalities too.

"Follow me, Mikan!" Amu shouted running off with the rest of the Guardians.

I ran... And found a bunch of X-marked eggs floating.

I watch as a battle went by in front of me.

Suddenly, a huge X-egg sneaked attacked the Guardians. I didn't know what to do. So, I did what my instincts told me to do.

I ran and shielded them... You might think I'm stupid, but I don't want anyone getting hurt.

I fell. Then I heard a "Negative Heart, Lock on!" The X-egg became white. It opened up and a Shugo Chara said, "Arigatou, Mikan-chan. if you haven't shielded them, Amu wouldn't have time to purify me." I smiled.

Before coming in to her egg, the Shugo Chara looked at me for a moment... "Hmmm... I wonder... Can I try something, Mikan-chan?" "Sure."

She encircled me and then just went into my chest. I felt a new sensation. Next thing I knew I was wearing a light pink dress and a tiara on. "Huh?"

The Guardians looked at me... "Is that Shugo Chara yours?"

A few minutes went by and a de-transformed with a "Boing!"

The princess-like Shugo Chara answered, "No, she isn't my person, but I did find something... I felt so strongly to her, so I tried transforming with her... And it worked!" She turned to the other Charas... "Don't you feel that attraction to her?" Dia said, "Yes, yes I do..." The rest of the Charas agreed. Then, Iru tried... And I did transform... Into some kind of evil devil...

The Guardians starred at me... After I popped back to normal, the Shugo Chara from before said, "I need to go now, but I figured that Mikan-chan here has an ability to transform with any Charas." She came into her egg and went off.

Amu and Yaya ran to me and hugged me... "Sugoi ne, Mi-chii!" "That is so cool, Mikan!"

Tadase smiled at me and I felt the rest of the gang's eyes on me... "What?" I asked..

"Mikan Sakura, would you like to join as a member of the Guardians?" I thought about it for awhile. They were good people... So, I agreed

The next day a school assembly came. As Tadase was talking about the peace of the school, he suddenly said, "We have a new special member of the Guardians!" The halls was filled with, "Who's?"

"Mikan Sakura, the Princess Chair!" Awes filled the room.

Yaya went on, "By the way, tomorrow we will be having the talent show. We recommend you to join it!"

I thought about it... Maybe I should join. But what should I sing?

I decided to stick with one of my all-time favorite... _The Story of Us_ by Taylor Swift.

I liked how this song expresses being confused and feeling miscommunications.

The day of the performance came... I secretly practiced after school.

I was backstage when Tadase came, he approached, "Hi, Mikan! Good luck, okay? I'm looking forward to your performance!" He smiled.

I felt my heart beat. I unconsciously turned a little red. I croaked out a small thanks as I approached the stage.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is Mikan Sakura, and today I will be singing _The Story of Us _by Taylor Swift! I hopes you'll enjoy my performance!"

I took out my acoustic guitar and sang smoothly,

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end."

I inhaled then exhaled and looked to the crowd. Silence fell. I grew a little nervous. Then a crowd of applause came.

After the talent show ended, a man came to me and said, "Excuse me, but I'd like to ask you to join our idol agency - you have a great voice and potential."

I was silent. I thought about it, and decided to answer yes. I mean, why would I pass us a thing like this?


End file.
